In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,775, issued Apr. 1, 1975, there is shown, described and claimed a spectacle frame with temples which are angularly adjustable while the spectacle frame is being worn on the head of a person, or when the spectacle frame is removed from the head. For this purpose, a threaded adjusting member, such as a thumb screw or rotor having a knurled or notched operating head, is threaded either into the frontal lens support or into the inner end of a temple for adjustable positioning therein, and has an outer end engageable with the other element of the lens frame, such as the temple or the frontal lens support, so that, by fingertip rotation of the knurled or notched head, the thumb screw or rotor can be threaded in or out. The rotor is so located that it is outwardly of the hinge or pintle of a hinge connecting a temple to a frontal lens support. Thereby, by threaded adjustment of the rotor, the temple can be swung inwardly relative to the lens support to increase the pressure with which the temple bears against the head of the wearer. The adjustable pressure prevents the frames from slipping on the wearer's nose, and provides the wearer with a control of the comfort or fit of the frame while additionally providing a sufficient pressure of the temples against the head to prevent the frame from uncomfortably slipping down over the wearer's nose during wearing of the spectacle frame. Preferably, a bore or socket is formed in the frontal lens support adjacent its outward end and outwardly of the hinge pintle, or alternatively the bore is formed in the inner end of the temple, and an internally threaded sleeve is inserted in this bore for threaded engagement with the thumb screw, rotor, or the like.
While the spectacle frame construction of U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,775 has proven satisfactory in practice, it has been found that occasionally the pressure exerted on the inner end of the temple, for example, by the rotor, may move the threaded sleeve inwardly in the bore beyond a preset position thus interfering with the range of the adjustment. It has further been found that, occasionally, the rotor may be moved outwardly sufficiently to become disengaged from the internally threaded sleeve. While displacement of the sleeve longitudinally of the bore, under pressure, or disengagement of the rotor from the sleeve, occur very rarely, they are nevertheless disadvantageous from the standpoint of the user of the spectacle frame.